¿Donde estas?
by Miharu Kirkland
Summary: Feliciano no puede encontrar a Ludwig, por lo que decide salir a buscarlo. Feliciano da vueltas y vueltas pero no logra encontrar al Alemán, este se suelta a llorar. Alfred lo encuentra llorando y no sabe como consolarlo. ¿Qué hará nuestro héroe para calmar al pequeño Italiano? Usa X Italy. Crack (A mi parecer...)


_¡¿Donde estas?!_

_Estados Unidos (Alfred F. Jones) x Italia del norte (Feliciano Vargas)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Hola, hola~ Bien, se que debería estar escribiendo el siguiente capítulo de mi otra historia pero en realidad hoy anduve viendo parejas por ahí y me enamoré de esta. Se me hace lo más lindo y tierno del mundo ;u; Y como que casi nadie (Más bien, nadie) escribe de estos dos decidí hacer un pequeño fic basado en una imagen que me encontré por ahí :3 Espero que les guste~_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Summary:**__ Feliciano no puede encontrar a Ludwig, por lo que decide salir a buscarlo. Feliciano da vueltas y vueltas pero no logra encontrar al Alemán, este se suelta a llorar. Alfred lo encuentra llorando y no sabe como consolarlo. ¿Qué hará nuestro héroe para calmar al pequeño Italiano? Usa X Italy. Crack (A mi parecer...) _

_**Disclaimer: **__Hetalia no es mío :c es de el awesome Himaruya Hidekaz~_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-Ve~ Lud... ¿Donde estas?-El italiano miró por todas partes, pero no lograba localizar la cabellera rubia del alemán.

Feliciano degustó el ultimo churro que le quedaba y se puso a pensar donde vio por última vez a Ludwig. Para pensar mejor, decidió sentarse en una banquita que había por ahí a pensar. ¿En qué momento se separó del alemán? Ah, claro. Cuando decidió seguir a ese minino de color gris. Le encantaban los gatos y el pequeñín parecía un poco solito. Así que él como buen amante de los mininos decidió seguirlo para ver si se dejaba agarrar y podía llevarlo luego a su casa para darle un poco de leche. Pero al final el gato escapó, corrió a un arbusto y desapareció. Feliciano se sintió un poco triste al perder de vista al gato pero después de todo no creía que Lovino lo dejara meter a la casa. Suspiró y volteo para ver si Ludwig lo había seguido como en otras ocasiones, pero esta vez no era así. Y ahora por culpa de ese minino de ojos azules se encontraba solo. Se levantó de la banquita y se dispuso a buscar al rubio.

-Supongo que si lo busco lo encontraré. Ve~ o tal vez me este buscando.

Feliciano comenzó a caminar y miró en todos los lugares del parque donde había ido a pasar el día con Ludwig.

Primero miró en el lago, donde habían ido a ver como la gente pescaba. Lamentablemente no estaba ahí. El chico del rulo se puso triste por un momento, pero pensó en que habían ido al viejo roble a descansar un rato así que de nuevo sonrío y se dirigió al roble.

-Ve~ Lud, ¿Estás ahí?-El italiano rodeó el roble, pero no encontró ni pista de Ludwig. Se desanimó de nuevo, pero luego recordó que habían ido al pequeño puesto de churros de Antonio. El oji-avellana sonrió de nuevo y emprendió camino al puesto.

Mientras tanto cantaba bajito algunos versos de una canción que había escuchado por ahí en la radio y que se le había pegado.

-_I'm in heaven when you kiss me__  
__Heaven when you kiss me__  
__You were sent to me from wonderland__  
__Ooh its heaven when you kiss me__  
__Heaven when you kiss me__  
__You were sent to me from wonderland_ *

Se acercaba poco a poco al puesto, no quería ir tan rápido pues los churros habían hecho que se le revolviera un poco el estómago. Mientras tanto siguió cantando en tono bajo:

_-__I go crazy when you kiss me__  
__Baby don't resist me__  
__Take me with you back to wonderland__  
__You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes__  
__and I just can't resist__  
__Every time that we kiss_

Ya podía divisar el puesto y a Antonio con su radiante sonrisa terminando de atender a un par de chicas. Por fin llegó al puesto cuando terminó de cantar las ultimas líneas de la canción:

-_You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes__  
__and I just can't resist__  
__Every time that we kiss_

Cuando Antonio lo vio parado se le hizo un poco raro que no viniera con el alemán pero eso no apagó su sonrisa. Feliciano dijo:

-Ve~ Hola Antonio. Oye ¿No has visto a Lud por aquí?

-Hola Feli-chan-El español lo despeino y el italiano rió para luego , no lo he visto por aquí, supuse que estaba contigo...

-V-Ve~ G-Gracias Antonio... S-Supongo que iré a buscarlo...-El Italiano sonrió de forma triste, dio media vuelta y echó a correr dejando un poco preocupado al oji-verde.

Corrió a una parte apartada del parque, paro de correr y se soltó a llorar lastimosamente. No le gustaba para nada la ausencia del alemán, lo extrañaba mucho y nunca le había gustado estar solo. Siguió llorando sin importarle si lo veía alguien o no.

Por ahí pasaba cierto americano de cabello rubio y lentes que oyó el llanto desesperado de alguien. Y como buen héroe que era corrió en ayuda de la persona que estaba en peligro. Pero en lugar de encontrar una persona en peligro encontró al pequeño Feliciano llorando de forma desesperada y triste. Sinceramente a Alfred le partía el alma el llanto del italiano, ya lo había oído llorar un par de veces y no le gustaba para nada. Esas veces siempre había querido consolarlo, pero siempre se interponía Ludwig y mejor no movía ni un dedo porque le causaba algo de "Miedo heroico". Se acercó lentamente al chico del rulo y le preguntó:

-Feli, ¿Que tienes? ¿Estás bien?

El pequeño italiano continuó llorando y espetó entre sollozos incontrolables:

-E-Es que n-no p-puedo e-e-encontrar a L-Lud y m-me siento m-muy solo-El italiano lloró aún más triste y Alfred juró que podía oír como su corazón se hacía pedazos. Pensó una forma de consolarlo. Y de repente se le vino a la mente la imagen de Ludwig.

Los dos tenían más o menos el mismo tono de cabello y los mismos ojos azules y más o menos la misma estatura. Inmediatamente atrajo la atención de Feliciano, quien todavía tenía lagrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas, y tiró sus lentes al piso. Feliciano dejo de llorar y lo miró un poco confundido. El americano extrajo un peine de su chaqueta de aviador y se peinó para atrás. Tal como lo hacía Ludwig. A Feliciano se le iluminaron los ojos y preguntó de forma esperanzada:

-¿Lud? ¿Eres tú?-El americano titubeó un momento para contestar:

-Sí, soy yo, Feliciano.

En ese momento el italiano se le tiró encima para abrazarlo fuertemente, el oji-azul lo rodeó con los brazos también y dio vueltas con el italiano en brazos mientras este reía felizmente. Alfred se sentía raro, le latía el corazón rápido y sus mejillas estaban algo coloreadas, y en el momento en que el oji-avellana besó su mejillas tiernamente comprendió que se había enamorado de él. Y que aunque ahora Feliciano le dijera "Ludwig" el haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos de héroe para que algún día saliera un "Alfred" de esa dulce boca que pertenecía al italiano.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_*La canción que canta Feliciano es "I'm in heaven when you kiss me" de ATC. Precisamente puse esa canción porque a mí se me acaba de pegar en la mañana xD _

_No se~ Me quedo rarito... Pero bueno, enserio deseaba escribir algo de estos dos porque simplemente me encanta como se ven juntos~ ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en otra ocasión._

_¡Sayonara!~ _


End file.
